moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellstriders
"Our goal is simple, to counter-act the demonic threat to Azeroth. We are survivors; and will stride through hell so that you don't have to" ''- Statement of the Hellstriders The '''Hellstriders' are a private specialist group of like-minded brothers and sisters with the ultimate goal of killing Demons. Unlike the Illidari, they do not partake in the fel rituals of the Demon Hunters, instead using their great combat prowess to take out the enemy; Demons. The Hellstriders where technically co-founded on 2/17/36 L.C. by Lady Sabariel Greenwood and Jackson Amadatha. The Hellstriders are composed of primarily High Elves and Humans though other races of Azeroth willing to hunt down the foul Demons of the universe are welcomed to the group. They are seen to be a Alliance-Neutral group; United we conquer, Divided we fall is a saying often used when a demonic invasion is imminent. Ranks Note: '''These Ranks are not finalized and will not be until this disclaimer is gone. The Hellstriders take use of a simple yet effective system of ranks. These are the ranks of the Hellstriders: * Lady/Lord of the Hellstriders * General of the Hellstriders * Lieutenant * Sergeant * Hellstrider * Initiate Due to being a smaller specialist force, the Hellstriders only take use of these six ranks.The ranking system works as '''Initiates '''are not fully trained Hellstriders, which are to be in training. Then '''Hellstrider, which is a fully combat and medical ready Hellstrider, if one is already skilled in combat, especially against Demons, they will skip Initiate and come to the Hellstrider rank. Next there is Sergeant, Sergeants are the Non-Commissioned Officers (NCO)s of the Hellstriders and lead 1-5 people into combat. Then comes Lieutenant, which is the first Commissioned Officer rank and make up the primary administrative Officer body of the Hellstriders. Next comes General of the Hellstriders, which is only held by one person, if the group grows then it will become two, at one time, whom is the head of all operations and decisions of the Hellstriders. Lastly comes''' Lady/Lord of the Hellstriders', which is also only held by one person, he/she is the head of the entire Hellstriders group and works closely with the General and other members to assure order is being brought, and also helps head operations. Do not let the name 'Lady' or 'Lord' fool you, the Lady/Lord of the Hellstriders is just as trained and limber as all others, probably more. Training Training comes in several stages. Initiate, Hellstrider and Command. Each covers a different part and expands on the knowledge learnt before. Initiate The training of an Initiate goes on for at length a month, this is to ensure the initiates won't be killed and to make sure they have each others backs. Theory includes the weapons used, the types of demons and how to counter-them. The practical side includes learning how to wield the weapons proficiently, Where to hit on a target dummy, how to gather information and how to hide from demons. This unit ends with a two day long excursion out into the wilderness to practice teamwork and their skills. Hellstrider The training for Hellstrider consists of expanding on what was learnt at the Initiate rank. This also explores the reasoning behind the design of the Black Arrows, how Mor'arg machinery works, how to apply first aid, the anatomy of the many demons, region knowledge and hand-to-hand techniques. This unit end with a scenario where the group has been fired upon by Legion artillery and one of them is critically injured. Command The training of Command trains those that have proceeded through the Hellstrider stage and is ready to continue. The Training of Command involves the working as a single unit, to know each and everyone one of your brothers and sisters well, and to teach everyone how to lead their company into a strategic battle. This includes planning a battle and all possible outcomes, how to defeat the opponent with the use of everyone's strength, what to do should a plan fail and how to create a plan within a split second to ensure victory. Uniform The Hellstriders do not use a standardized uniform of requirement, as members may use armour at their own liking. Though it is common for members to wear some sort of scarf or mask, and/or cloak to signify being a Hellstrider. Though this is not ''required, it is encouraged. Other forms of headgear is also common, such as hoods or full helms and masks. Aswell as the above stated, Hellstriders are required to have their rank insignia somewhere on them; each rank has a separate rank insignia. Protocol Despite the ideology of the Hellstriders being a group of loyal brothers and sisters, they do have in place some simple protocols of respect. Addressing Initiate or Hellstrider: When addressing an Initiate or Hellstrider, at all times they may be addressed as their first name or nickname. Addressing a Sergeant: From an Initiate or Hellstrider, Sergeants should be addressed the following way: When not in a formal formation or battle, Sergeants may be addressed as a first name or nickname. When in a formal formation gathering or battle, Sergeants should be addressed as 'Brother'/'Sister', or 'Sergeant'. When giving an order, 'Yes Sergeant' or 'Yes Brother/Sister' is to be spoken after being given an order in battle or formal formation. Addressing a Lieutenant From any ranks below, Lieutenants are to be addressed the following way: When not in a formal formation or battle, Lieutenants may be addressed by a first name or nickname. When in a formal formation gathering or whilst in battle, Lieutenants are to be addressed as 'Sir' or 'Ma'am'. When giving an order, 'Yes Sir' or 'Yes Ma'am' should be spoken after being given an order from a Lieutenant in battle or formal formation. Addressing a General or Lady/Lord From all ranks below, the General and Lord/Lady are to be addressed by their first name or nickname whilst not in battle or formal formation gathering, and whilst in battle or a formal formation gathering, 'Sir' or 'Ma'am'. When giving an order, 'Yes Sir' or 'Yes Ma'am' should be spoken after being given an order from a General or Lady/Lord in battle or formation.Category:Military Organizations